


旧事

by MorikoLaurant



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 格里沙打开活板门，接着吃了一惊。客厅的小沙发上，三笠坐在那里。她戴着艾伦送给她的红围巾，穿着卡露拉给她买的睡裙，白色底色上有浅紫色花朵的图样，很衬她的头发和眼睛。她一言不发地坐着，规规矩矩的像个等待老师上课的学生。“格里沙叔叔。”看见他出来，她轻轻叫道。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Grisha Yeager
Kudos: 12





	旧事

**Author's Note:**

> 上个月写的，忘记发了
> 
> 121相关，格里沙与三笠（＋一点点艾伦）的亲情向摸鱼  
> 只是突然想起121里格里沙把三笠称为“我的女儿”，内心嘤嘤了起来然后就几小时速摸了这篇

油灯的火焰在黑暗中晕出光芒，渐渐变得更了些。视界有些模糊了，写下的字迹也稍许飘忽起来。  
他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。也许今天就到这里吧。  
现在是几点了？不知道，但夜已很深。他盯着新写的最后一行字看了看，叹了口气，合上笔记本。接着端起那盏只剩一层薄薄灯油的灯，抬起脚步向上走，走出地下室。  
他打开活板门，接着吃了一惊。客厅的小沙发上，三笠坐在那里。她戴着艾伦送给她的红围巾，穿着卡露拉给她买的睡裙，白色底色上有浅紫色花朵的图样，很衬她的头发和眼睛。她一言不发地坐着，规规矩矩的像个等待老师上课的学生。  
“格里沙叔叔。”看见他出来，她轻轻叫道。  
格里沙·耶格尔下意识偏过头看了一眼时钟。夜果然已经很深，是小孩子应该睡觉的时间了。其实连大人都没有几个醒着。没有拉紧的窗帘外半遮半掩地藏一片西甘西纳的夜，被笼罩在宁静的影子里。  
“怎么了，三笠，睡不着觉吗？”他把油灯放在桌上，走过去摸摸女孩的头，然后在她身边坐下，“下次你可以来敲活板门找我的，或者去叫醒你卡露拉阿姨，她可以给你弄点热热的饮料。”  
“嗯……”她轻轻地应了一声，但是不置可否。作为一个不到十岁的女孩，她显得太过沉默寡言了。但知道她过去发生了什么之后再要苛责她的沉默是不可能的。相反地，格里沙其实注意到她近来比起最开始要自在许多，这令人欣慰。  
格里沙喜欢孩子，尤其喜欢看见孩子开开心心的。他也深谙如何让孩子开心起来。常常有发烧生病的孩子哭闹着不愿意看医生，被一脸苦恼和歉意的父母拖进耶格尔家的诊室。但格里沙总能让他们发现原来医生不是手持针筒满脸狞笑的魔鬼，并不是要把他们弄痛来取乐。相反地，格里沙享受看到病人好起来时的笑容，尤其是孩子。当他们离开，最终总会咧开嘴向他道谢。谢谢您，耶格尔医生！  
只有一个孩子在看病时总是没好气。不巧的是，那偏偏是个常客。每隔个两三天便从街上弄得鼻青脸肿地回来。今天起了淤青，明天流了鼻血。问他怎么了，又从来不说。  
今天也是同样。格里沙想到这里仿佛明白过来，于是又伸手摸摸三笠的头。  
“是因为艾伦的事吗？”  
三笠不置可否。她含混地嘟囔了一声，头微微偏了一下，分不清是在点头还是在摇头。  
“不用担心，他没事的，现在估计在梦里睡得美美的。只是皮外伤……”但想起这件事来格里沙也禁不住皱了皱眉。这次是最近闹得最大的一次。三笠把鼻青脸肿的艾伦扛回家时，艾伦晕晕乎乎的，几乎脑子都不清醒，虽然躺了一会儿就好了，但可把卡露拉吓坏了。他额头上鼓起一个肿包，鼻子下面有明显的流过鼻血的痕迹，手臂上也有一些别的抓伤一类的伤口。即便知道自己的儿子总容易跟街上的一些顽皮孩子起冲突，这次未免也闹得有点大。问他怎么了，当然是不肯说的。不仅自己不肯说，还狠狠地瞪着三笠，仿佛在威胁她也不许说一样。卡露拉自然把艾伦训斥了一顿，艾伦只是敷衍地嗯声，也不知道听进去了没有。  
显然，这不同寻常的斗殴有不同寻常的原因了，使得三笠无法安睡，要到这里来坐着等自己。格里沙想起自己有时会彻夜待在地下室，于是无奈地想笑。要是今天也打算通宵的话，这孩子难不成也要彻夜在这里等他吗？  
“三笠，如果你愿意的话，可以告诉我今天街上到底发生了什么事吗？艾伦又跟那些恶霸孩子打架了吗？”  
“……”  
三笠沉默了一会儿，好像在思考要不要说。这时，油灯的光芒抖动两下，熄灭了，只留下一缕些微的消散在黑夜里的白烟。格里沙没有急着站起身来重新点灯，而是伸出手去把沙发后面的窗帘大大拉开，将西甘西纳静谧的夏夜迎入房间。月光一下在地上投射出一块方形的明亮影子，里面还有他们两个人的脑袋的影子。鸢尾花的香味从窗外飘来。  
三笠仿佛决定好了。她慢慢地攥了一下裙子，然后开口，慢慢地说。  
“是的……那些人原本就不喜欢我，故意说一些话来想让我生气……我一愣神，没拉住艾伦，他就冲出去追他们了，然后就……对不起。”  
“你不需要道歉啊。……艾伦是因为那些孩子说你的坏话才跟他们打架的？”  
“……嗯。”  
这样看来，这小伙子行事虽然鲁莽了点，这次的动机倒也算是出于好心，卡露拉昨天下午说他还算说得重了点。  
三笠继续说了下去。其实格里沙本没有想追问，她却说下去了。女孩的声音安安静静地流淌在夏夜里，比一阵夜风还要轻。  
“他们说我是没爹没妈的孩子，是没有家的孩子。”  
格里沙不喜欢这样，他不愿意看到现在的景象，不愿意看见孩子在他面前低垂下眼睛，不哭也不笑，在迷茫中带着淡淡的哀愁。他不喜欢看到这样的表情出现在一个孩子脸上。  
这个孩子现在抬起头来看他。很快地瞥了一眼，然后又移开视线。三笠有着温润的黑色眼睛，像年幼的鹿。  
“格里沙叔叔，我的爸爸和妈妈已经死了，对不对。”  
“……是的。但是三笠，你的爸爸妈妈始终都爱着你。能让你来到这世上，对他们来说，无论如何都是骄傲的事。”  
“格里沙叔叔，为什么你会知道他们的想法？”  
格里沙从未养过一个女儿。当他的儿子——儿子们——降生时，他虽然有着为人父母之初的慌张，但起码他尚还记得一些自己是怎样被养大，因而对于如何抚养一个儿子并不是完全陌生。但是他从未有过女儿，他不知道她们更为细腻的心思在想些什么，她们看到的世界是什么颜色。他不知道这个时候应该做什么，当三笠在深夜因为思念死去的父母而无法入睡。  
“是因为，叔叔觉得生下艾伦这件事是你的骄傲吗？”  
像月球被太阳吸引，格里沙突然间不由自主地回过头去，朝窗外看了一眼。静谧的夏夜，街道上空无一人。街道对面是别的房屋，同样没有亮着灯光，还有一条无人的巷。刚刚有一瞬间，他似乎有错觉，在那巷口正有人沉默地看着他们。  
格里沙转过头来。三笠还在等待他。  
“……啊，是啊。卡露拉一定也是这么想的。做父母大概就是这样一回事。”他说，他真希望三笠不要坐得那么规矩拘束，“但是我同样为你感到骄傲，三笠。”  
女孩眨眨眼睛。“……为我？”  
“你的爸爸妈妈已经不在了，但在这世上，你绝不是没人关心的孩子。你有可以回去的家，有我，有卡露拉阿姨，有艾伦，我们都是你的家人。我们都，”他顿了顿，隐约察觉到接下来要说的话是他在十几年前绝不可能说出口的话。但是时过境迁，因为他没能说出口的话，人们缓缓落入水中。他常常做那样的梦，在梦里，他在船的这一头，他的妻子与儿子坐在另一头，他们在缓缓下沉，而他仍然在水上。他继续呼吸着是因为他们睁着沉默的眼睛一寸一寸落入水下了。因为他没能说出口的话。  
于是他慢慢地说了出来，连自己都感到微微不可思议。  
“我们都爱着你，三笠。你仍然有很多家人。”  
她把脸的下半部分埋进了围巾里。格里沙感到她有仍然未尽的问题，于是耐心等待，又往窗外那个巷口看了一眼。那里空空荡荡，没有人在。  
“……叔叔，我……”  
她终于开口了。夜风仍然送来鸢尾花的香味。这扇窗外只能看到一小条天空，只有一些稀疏的星星，但那意味着今夜月光明亮，月亮在街的另一边洒下宁静的光。  
“……我只能叫你们‘格里沙叔叔’，叫‘卡露拉阿姨’，因为‘爸爸’‘妈妈’是……就是爸爸和妈妈。这样也没关系吗？我不是你们真正的孩子，但我们还是家人？”  
“你当然不用叫我们爸爸妈妈，你的爸爸妈妈就是爸爸妈妈。但我们就是家人，是互相爱着彼此，永远一起生活下去的家人……”

他的声音渐渐弱下去了。但三笠没有在意。围巾里面有一种毛线团的气味，还有一种类似花香的味道，她深深吸了一口，鼻腔里的空气都变得温暖起来。她把围巾解下来，绕在手上。  
“我们会一直一起生活？”  
格里沙叔叔点了点头。但不知为何，他刚刚的关切的神情变得有一点不自在了；他又瞥了一眼时钟，借着月光读到时间。  
“已经不早了，三笠，快去睡觉吧。不要被街上坏小子们的话坏了心情。下次他们再说这种话，不要理睬就行了，因为你知道他们说的不对。顺便把艾伦也拉住了。”  
她点点头，想起来昨天艾伦像脱缰的野狗一样吼叫着冲出去追打那些恶霸的样子。明明跑得东倒西歪的，被她找到的时候也浑身狼狈，看起来简直逊毙了。但是现在想起来似乎也并不是那样糟糕……  
格里沙叔叔站起来，她也站起来。叔叔牵着她的手把她送回房间，跟她说了晚安，关上了门。三笠躺上床，看见门缝外面亮起一点点光，像是谁又把油灯点亮了。接着传来地下室活板门的吱吱呀呀声，叔叔又回到地下室里了吗？

三笠几乎已经要睡着了。但在半梦的狭间里她突然想起来，她好像把围巾留在了客厅的沙发上。这可不行。她突然清醒过来，接着翻身下了床。再次来到客厅里。  
格里沙叔叔已经不见了，可能已经进了地下室。沙发背后的窗帘没有拉上，如水的月光仍然倾泻到室内，仍然将窗台上的盆栽投射出花影。三笠到沙发上捡起了围巾，抬头的一瞬间，却看见窗外不远处有人在那里。有人站在耶格尔家的花圃外面，沉默地从窗户看向里面。  
三笠奔向活板门。叔叔说过她可以敲门找他的。她敲了门。不多时，传来鞋子走上楼梯的急促的踏踏声。格里沙开了门。  
“三笠？怎么了？”  
“……客厅的窗外……有人盯着里面……”  
她和格里沙一起再次向外看去。可是已经没有影子在那里，并且，三笠很清楚，因为她的感官敏锐不同常人——明明那边的人没有发出任何移动的脚步声的。  
“是什么样的人？”格里沙问。  
“……我没有看得很清楚……是两个人。都很高，一个人是浅色头发，留了很多胡子。另一个人是黑色的长头发。……不知怎么的，我觉得他有一点像艾……”  
“三笠，”格里沙轻轻唤她。他重新把窗帘拉上，这次拉得紧紧的，原先被允许进入室内的那一小块夏夜也消失了，“也许只是过路的人，也许只是你迷糊了呢，去睡觉吧，好吗？多睡觉才能长得高。”  
他看起来那样笃定，如同平日一样温文尔雅，三笠不由得渐渐放松下来，又为自己突然敲门把他叫出来而感到不好意思。她点头说好，拿过围巾，再次回到房间里关上门。在躺上床的那一两分钟里思绪良多，但孩子的大脑终究是顶不住深夜那呼唤入梦的魔法。她终于睡觉了。  
她睡着了，因此不会看见，端着油灯的格里沙·耶格尔再次回到地下室，把油灯放在桌上。接着像被抽走了浑身的骨头一样无力地瘫倒在椅子上。他仿佛胃痛发作一般，渐渐地蜷缩起身体。他用手遮住自己的脸，像着魔一样地不断念着一些词句。  
“一直……在一起生活……为生下你而骄傲……一直……在一起……”  
接着又仿佛在巨大的身体疼痛中一般吐露出一些别的词来。  
“对不起……对不起……戴娜，吉克……卡露拉……艾伦……三笠……我的爱人……我的儿子……我的女儿……对不起……对不起……”

他在地下室里喃喃自语，因此不会看见，一身黑衣的艾伦·耶格尔与一身白衣的吉克·耶格尔站在地下室的活板门前。两人低头看向下面，皆是没有表情的脸。  
“此时离格里沙的任期到期还有不到一年。离超大型巨人来袭、格里沙前往雷斯家的时间，比一年更加短暂。”他们中的一个说道。

Fin.


End file.
